


The Last Five Years

by gonotwit



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Last Five Years, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonotwit/pseuds/gonotwit
Summary: When people ask for a love story, Mina tells hers from the end to the beginning; Momo tells hers from the beginning to end.The Last Five Years AU
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 17





	1. Still Hurting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a MiMo au based on the musical The Last Five Years. I have no idea if this has been done before, I couldn't find it, but let me know if it has!
> 
> If you have ever watched this musical or know the plot/storyline, you know what's coming and I apologize. If you have no idea what this is about, you don't know what's coming and I apologize.
> 
> To warn you, the perspectives and time are different between each chapter. Thought I should mention it so that way it won't be as confusing. 
> 
> Also, if you really want to know the ending to this, since I will be posting the story in short chapters, the movie is on Netflix I think? if anything, the album is on Spotify and you could get nearly the entire movie based on that alone since the entire thing is 98% song and 2% actual speaking.
> 
> Otherwise, I'll try to have these out as fast as I can so you can see the story from MiMo's perspective and not from those darn h*teros.
> 
> Let me know if you have any questions or any feedback! I'm open to answering anything that's confusing.
> 
> I dropped this au on anon from a curious cat on twitter, so @sunsetmina if you're out there, thanks for listening to my au ideas.  
> 🤠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mina comes home, she finds everything that Momo has decided to leave behind. She just didn't realize that it included her.

_5 Years - Mina_

When Mina arrives home, she sees the letter, the keys and the ring sitting atop the desk by the window. The window faced the street and it was Momo's favorite area in the house, where she could be inspired to create the world passing by. Where Momo would sit and stare as someone would walk past, never noticing that the great Hirai Momo, the best choreographer the world has ever seen, lived in the apartment in the streets in the middle of New York. Mina had asked before, why Momo would rather work there, in the broad daylight, where the sun would blind her constantly. Where the area was too small, squished between the couch, the fireplace, and the front door. Where the noise from the streets were too loud. The extra bedroom would have been a better option, Mina had figured.

It inspired her she said, to see the sun shine on Mina's photo. It was positioned on the right side, turned slightly in a way that allowed for the morning sun to set a glow upon her face. She could see Mina as she thought of what she would do next in the crazy world of dance. Mina her muse, the reason she had breathed. Mina, who she had saved from a small town life in Japan. Mina, who had been there from the very beginning, when she had first dropped out of university at just 23. Mina, who had upped and left with her across the world to find something better for them. 

Mina, who now sits at her favorite area in the house, reading a heartfelt letter as to why Momo had moved all of her belongings out. A letter stating all the reasons as to why Momo had left her keys, her ring, and divorce papers already signed, behind.

_Momo's decided it's time to move on. Momo has new dreams she's building upon. And I'm still hurting._

The letter starts as though she was reading a business contract. What Momo has decided to leave, what could now be considered Mina's belongings, how much money will be left for Mina, by what time Mina will have to deliver the paper's by. It's all so, technical. But as a creator and certified music enthusiast, of course Momo must give a lengthy and passionate response for a divorce that Mina feels is so sudden. Apparently, Momo has reached the end of the line. When their relationship had turned into some metaphorical line that had an end, Mina does not know. All she knows is that Momo is somehow convinced that the problems are hers, and hers alone.

Somewhere out there, Momo is perhaps feeling just fine, but here Mina sits. In an empty house, finally letting go of the last piece of hope she had for their relationship. Onto the last final string that held her heart together, that her savior would change her mind and decide that their relationship was worth it. Momo has the ability to move on from this broken home, with pictures of them left sitting around, smiles filled with lies.

Mina wonders, what Momo must have thought writing this. Did she think of the lies? The ones she had sworn to be true just a few months ago? She wonders about Momo, as she slips the jewelry off of her hands. The rings, the watches, and the bracelets all gone. They only served as reminders of broken promises that were throughout these past five years.

Mina is angry, that Momo has been so sure that something wonderful had died. That Momo had the audacity write a letter as a way to relay the message that their 5 year relationship is now over. That she had the audacity to make that decision without Mina. That this had been hanging over her head for quite sometime, only to drop like a bomb when the only thing Mina had wanted that day was to fall into the comfort of her wife's arms for once. Of all the secrets that Momo had refused to confide, this was perhaps the worst offense.

She should have known, Mina supposes. That this is what Momo would do. Their relationship had began with Mina following Momo as she was running away from Japan in hopes to find something better. It was only obvious to everyone else at that point except to Mina that this would happen. It was just Momo's nature. Because only Momo, who had managed to skyrocket in her career in such a short amount of time, could believe that something like running away from her problems was simple. Like it was the right thing to do. To leave Mina when she wasn't ready. Mina wishes for just a day. Where she could come home, and see that Momo had hung the lies back on the wall. Maybe then she would understand.

_Maybe I'd see, how you could be, so certain that we, had no chance, at all._

If Momo came back through the front door would she explain why she thought they were at the very core broken? Would she show Mina where they had gone wrong? Because Mina did not know. How could she, when the only thing that she knew was Momo. But apparently not enough to ever guess that this was coming. That Momo had been so ready to leave when Mina would not be home. Was that the problem, that Mina had been gone to often?

Now Momo is the one who is gone, and here she is staring at the empty walls of a broken home. With scars on her soul that Momo left behind. Ones that she had done nothing to earn. But now that Momo is gone, where could Mina go? Where or who would she turn to? Looking back now, Mina had no one to call her own. She had left with Momo, putting all her hopes and dreams into that hands of someone who was already trying to handle her own. If Momo were to return, what would change, Mina wonders. The foundations of their relationship had already cracked, enough to where Mina hadn't noticed but Momo could. What could they have fixed in something that they had both beaten to the ground. Maybe this was the lesson that Mina was to learn, that she cannot save something that was meant to be broken.

But Mina is here in their home, where Momo will never return. Still hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo..... Mina seems to have some feelings about Momo.... and Momo seems to have had some feelings bout Mina....
> 
> I'll take any and all questions, complaints, concerns and maybe what you actually like here: https://curiouscat.me/Wompwomp  
> 🤠


	2. "Shiksa" Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo had a lot of expectations from her parents, who to marry, who to love. But Mina subverted all of them. Mina has become her muse, inspiration, her reason to dance. How could she not love her?
> 
> A/N: Shiksa is a term used specifically in the Jewish community and a lot of this centers around the main character being Jewish but because neither of MiMo are Jewish I'm using Miss Goddess instead because I'm to lazy to find another significant term to replace it.

_3 months - 1 year - Momo_

Growing up relatively wealthy, Momo sure did have a lot of expectations from her parents. But here she is, in Mina's tiny little apartment in the middle of Tokyo and she's pretty sure that she can hear her mother's heart breaking from here. Mina was everything that her mother did not want for the future of the Hirai's. Mina didn't come from a wealthy family, she didn't live in Kyoto, she dreamed of being a ballet dancer instead of a doctor or some other "worthy" occupation. Most importantly, she had no idea who the Hirai family was and could not care to find out. All Mina cared about was Momo and that felt really nice. Actually, come to think of it, that sound earlier probably wasn't Momo's heart, it was most likely her grandfather rolling in his grave.

"Hey Momo? What would you say if I told you that I was born from the back of the van?" Mina asks, receiving yet another text from the Hirai matriarch about how she doesn't want her daughter to marry some low life with no direction in life. That one was a little mean.

"Babe, in all honesty, if you came from Spain, Brazil, or space it really wouldn't matter. Just as long as you never tell me you came from anywhere near the Hirai estate and nowhere close to my mother." Momo replies, snaking her arms around Mina, reading the text from over her shoulder. She paused to shudder, her mother really does not like the fact that Mina cannot afford an apartment any bigger than a shoebox, "But really, even if you were born in a van or something like that and that was the first thing you ever said to me, I would say, 'Hey, Miss Goddess, I think I've been waiting for someone like you.'"

She's been on dates with many, many women that earned the Hirai seal of approval. Ever since she turned 16, it seemed that all of her weekends were filled with dates with someone who was to obsessed over Momo's name rather than who she was. Momo is 23 now, and it's safe to say that Mina has been the best of them all.

_But the minute I first met you, I could barely catch my breath._

Momo remembers when she first met Mina. It was when she was in Tokyo with her family to scout out the apartments and houses there. Mina was waiting for the train, headed somewhere Momo couldn't remember. All she remembered was that Mina would just be heading somewhere very, very far away from her. Momo didn't even mean to bother the girl, but her dad had accidentally pushed her and there she fell, straight into the arms of someone she swore to be an angel.

She remembers the soft words asking if she was alright. Remembers Mina's eyes that seemed to have the ability to hold diamonds in them. Remembers the way Mina's mouth turned upwards once Momo stuttered out a barely coherent sentence. Remembers how Mina had held on so tight, which Momo was admittedly glad for. Momo has noticed that every time Mina so much as opens her mouth, she's prone to nearly falling flat on her face.

She remembers the day after, when all she could do was just stare at the phone in her hands like an idiot for 4 hours. Mina's contact info blaring right into her face. Forcing herself to make that call was the best decision she could have ever made.

_If your mother and your brother had relations with each other and your father was connected to the Yakuza clan._

8 months in and Momo is fairly sure that Mina is single handedly the best person she's ever known. Laying in bed answering question after question, no matter how silly, seems to be the best way to spend a Saturday night. Momo doesn't think she'll ever tire of this. She'll answer every question with just the same enthusiasm so long as Mina stays by her side at the end of it. 

"Okay, okay, what if I told you that my dad was a part of the Yakuza? Or better yet, my entire family is incestuous? What would you do Miss Know-It-All?"

"Alright, _IF_ any of those things are even remotely close to being true then I would..." Momo pauses, pretending to think, "I would probably say, 'Oh that sucks, but I guess nobody's perfect!' and then a very classic, 'Hey Miss Goddess, I've been waiting for someone like you.'"

Momo loves the way Mina laughs so hard that her eyes well with tears and her smile just seems too big to fit on her face. She loves how Mina's face flushes red when she tells her she loves her. She loves the way Mina would burrow herself further into Momo's shoulder, arms still holding her tight. She just loves Mina and everything about her. When Momo choreographs her next dance, she thinks of beautiful, wonderful, ambitious, her absolute dream girl Mina. A long time ago, Momo might have quit dancing and just stuck to the certified Hirai back up plan of getting her degree and running the family business. But laying here with Mina, cars blaring into the night, she can safely say that plan has been thrown out the window. When Momo creates her dances, she'll show the world the story of Mina.

_I'm your slave at your service just tell me what to do._

A year in and Momo has an entire section dedicated to herself in Mina's closet and all of her toiletries have taken permanent residence next to Mina's in the bathroom. While Mina has an entire dresser dedicated to her at Momo's, there's something so special about the way Mina's apartment feels. When Momo goes there, even if it's just traveling from her place, she feels like she's coming home. She's grown up in giant houses, buildings with multiple stories, and hotel rooms overlooking cities. Yet nothing felt the way that it does to go to Mina's and fall into the queen sized bed that seems to take up the entire studio apartment. When Mina calls, Momo can't help but follow along with her every word. Some people may say that she's Mina's personal slave, and she can't help but agree. But who wouldn't be the slave to their very own Goddess.

It's 3am in the morning and Mina has all but fallen asleep in her arms. As the moon shines on them, she can't help but whisper the words to her lover.

"Hey Miss Goddess, you may be asleep but I can't help but let you know this. Ever since I started dating, I couldn't help but pray and pray for someone like you. Thank you for answering my prayers," Momo sweeps Mina's hair back behind her ears. She never thought that this would be her life, but here she is. Lying in bed, holding the girl she's only ever seen in her dreams, and hoping against hope that it'll last forever.

"I'm so glad that I could get to fall in love with someone like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momo and Mina are in love! Yay! Everything is great!
> 
> I'll take any and all questions, complaints, concerns and maybe what you actually like here: https://curiouscat.me/Wompwomp  
> 🤠


	3. See I'm Smiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina hasn't said much in the past 4 or so years but maybe it's that Momo had actually came to see Mina's show for the first time in a long while that forces her to bring it all to surface.

_4 years and 10 months - Mina_

Mina waits for Momo at the gate. It's been a while since they've been together in the same place at the same time, let alone since the last time Momo has actually decided to come to Ohio. When she sees Momo, she releases her best smile, or at least the best one she could make given the current circumstances. Momo gives her the same one. It's one they've both been using a lot when they see each other, if they ever do decide to smile. It's one that says, _It's good to see you, I'm glad that I chose you to spend the past however many years with,_ and _maybe we can try to force ourselves to be happy again._ Mina knows they use it more times than a "happily" married couple should. 

It's been so hard lately, having to go back to Ohio for yet another summer while Momo stays in New York. Well, it was mostly harder at first due to Mina and Momo knowing they have to physically separate and love from a far. Now it's hard to leave knowing that she's using Ohio as an excuse to get away from the life she created in New York. One where she knows she doesn't belong. Plus, the fact that she has been getting nowhere in her field doesn't help either. Why Mina chose to become a "professional" ballet dancer, she doesn't know. But Momo had believed in her once, and maybe she's back because she wants to believe again.

Here they are in Ohio. Here they are sitting on the pier and overlooking the small lake. Mina doesn't know what to say but she just knows that if Momo is willing to put in the effort to come to the rundown town in Ohio to support her, than she should reach out as well.

_See I'm smiling, that means I'm happy that your here._

Mina isn't known to say much, even when she was younger, she was always seen as the quiet. But sitting besides Momo, she feels forced to blurt out words to fill the awkward silence. What once was a blissful moment in time has turned sour, and Mina doesn't know how to fix it, but she'll smile and try her best to let Momo know that she's happy she's here.

"You know, I stole this sweater from the costume shop earlier," Mina says, gesturing to the rather itchy and ugly looking sweater, "it makes me feel like the old lady I was meant to be."

Momo chuckles at that and Mina couldn't help but follow along. Mina didn't realize how long since she had heard that sound. Didn't realize how she had missed it so. They're laughing together now and Mina thinks they'll be okay.

_I mean we'll have to try a little harder, and bend things to and fro._

Mina knows that they aren't the same people as they were nearly 5 years ago, they can't just pretend to be those people again. But maybe if they try, they can make the love that they had special again. If Momo can make it Ohio and Mina can make her laugh, then let's see what else they can do. Their love had seemed so easy when they were young, just flying past in bright colors and stars. Now, it's the most puzzling experience Mina has ever been a part of. However, that doesn't mean she won't try. They'll just have to take it one step at a time and learn how to catch one another again.

"I actually think that this show doesn't suck, so maybe you'll like it too," Mina says as she leans her head on Momo's shoulder. It's been a while, and it doesn't bring the same comfort as it used to, but it's familiar and it's _supposed_ to be home, "We actually have a lot of things prepared this time, so you won't have to watch the same show again and again like last time."

Last time was about 2 years ago and even Mina had dreaded that memory just as much as Momo did. Mina knows that Momo isn't really that interested in seeing entire ballet productions. Momo likes the glitz and that glam that comes with every other type of dance. But she had watched these performances when they were younger, even going so far as to include some moves into the musical she had been choreographing, just for Mina. While the credits had only included Momo's name and photo, Mina knows that she had some influence on the dance. At least she hoped she did. Whatever. Past the envy issues they had before, Mina can learn to be supportive of Momo once again. After all, they're sitting on the pier in Ohio and she knows that Momo is hers. They're doing fine.

Now Mina can see a few feet ahead of her, through the fog that covered their relationship, and she knows that Momo could too. Mina will be better and she'll start owning up to when she is wrong. With everything that they had been through, she knows that they'll just end up stronger than before. They'll learn to love harder and more than when they were still in Mina's dinky old apartment back in Japan. They'll be fresher and better than before and it will be like no time had passed at all. They just needed this weekend to start over again, then they'll just continue to roll along as they always had. This was just another fight, another bump in the road. Mina knows they'll get past this. They have to.

"Actually Mina, I, uh. I have to go to this thing with the show runners this weekend. Something about the choreography, so I won't be able to stay."

"Oh, I see," Mina should have expected this, really. Momo is an important woman on the streets of Broadway, creating the next crazy move that everyone just needs to have. She presses her head more into Momo, she understands, "That's okay. If you have to, you have to. Who am I to say no to business and you making a name for yourself, right? At least we'll have tonight."

"The thing is actually tonight, so I went ahead and booked my flight back already. It's in a couple hours."

_You know what makes me crazy, you know what makes me nuts?_

"Is this a fucking joke Momo? Are you insane or are you trying to make me go insane?" Mina has spent a long time bottling everything up. She's spent years biting her tongue for every party, meeting, and gala. Bit her tongue for every time Momo claims to need to meet with yet another set of directors wanting to work with her. Mina's had enough and it's time to let it all out. If Momo wants to leave, she'll finally leave knowing how Mina feels.

"We can be here together Momo! Right now, we are together, but of course you had to pick someone else."

"Mina come on, don't be ridiculous, I didn't just pick to go meet with these guys, they picked me! You know how it is in-"

"No, Momo! That's exactly what you're doing now. You could be here with me, or you could leave and go see them. Those are your choices and yet again, guess which one you fucking pick."

"Mina I have to go, I swear!"

The amount of times that Mina has heard this excuse has been insane. For just one night, that's all she asks. Just one night, she wants Momo here with her. She knows that it's not a real meeting, she's been to these "meetings" before, back when she was happy to just be a apart of Momo's world. When it was one night where it would be Mina and Momo, wives until the end. Not anymore, Mina knows she can't go back to that life. With the schmoozing, the boring pre-planned conversations, and the women throwing themselves at her wife. She hated it. Though, it's obvious that Momo doesn't.

_You do not have to go to another party, with the same twenty jerks you already know._

"God Momo, don't you see it? It's just the same damn thing over and over again. You go to the party, people kiss your ass, and you decide to do yet another show, even though you haven't taken a break in God knows how many months. Then you do it all again!"

"C'mon Mina, it's not like that," Mina sees Momo reaching for her, she sees the look on her face. Mina never yells and Momo doesn't know what to do except try to calm her down the same way she's always done in every other argument they have had. Except this time is different. This time, they're in Ohio and they're in a Mina's playing field.

"Yes it is like that! Every month it's like that! Heaven forbid you actually see my show at least once since you decided you didn't have the time to for the past two years. Or better yet, stay with me for even a few hours on _my fucking birthday._ But of course not, I know it must drive you crazy to be here with me. In bumfuck, middle of nowhere, Ohio where none of you're little girlfriends aren't around."

"Mina, _stop._ You're being crazy, what girlfriends are you talking about? Mina!" Momo reaches for Mina, trying to stop her rampage.

"No, I'm not crazy. _No, I'm not!_ " Mina pushes her way out of her grasp. She used to think that the best place in the world was in Momo's arms, surrounded in warmth. Now the only thing she feels is herself suffocating, "Even if you don't have those girls around, which I doubt. The point is that you can't spend a single fucking day that isn't about you. You just need it all about you. Nothing but you. What is it that they say when you walk into the room, Momo? 'Oh look it's Hirai Momo, the savior of Broadway! The savior of dance!' God, it just always has to be about you!"

_Miles and piles of you. Pushing through windows and bursting through walls en route to the sky, and I-_

Maybe Momo was right, Mina was crazy. Because here she is, tears streaming down her face and Momo is just standing there looking at her. She feels like she's just being observed at the zoo. Or maybe it's the same old feeling but it just feels worse with experience, since it's the first instance Momo has actually _looked_ at her in a long, long time. She wonders what someone would think seeing this. Was Mina being crazy? For deciding that the pier in the middle of Ohio was the best place to be airing out her grievances?

"You know what Momo? I just. I guess I'll just never understand how we got here," Mina can feel the tears begin to flow once more, looking at her wife who has fallen silent with her hands in her pocket, "It just baffles me that our relationship has turned to this. But you know what? Maybe you're right and I am crazy. Because I swear to God, I'll never understand how you can just stand there, so straight and tall. How you can just look at me crying like this, and not make a move to do anything at all."

When Mina turns her face to wipe her tears away, she hears the sound of fading footsteps. It was just about 20 minutes ago, that they were sitting on this pier, laughing and smiling together. She had thought that they would be okay. But now Mina is alone again, and she can't help but feel that maybe this wake-up call to Momo came a little too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Big yikes. MiMo knows nothing but angst, and I'm glad I could contribute to that. This was an emotionally draining to write. I feel like I should just write a fluff piece to go alongside this now. 
> 
> If you are questioning why this takes place in Ohio of all places, you'll find out later in the story. Also, this was originally told from the perspectives of native New Yorkers, I believe, and NY to OH is a very big difference despite being relatively close to one another.
> 
> But again, I'll take any and all questions, complaints, concerns and maybe what you actually like here: https://curiouscat.me/Wompwomp  
> 🤠


End file.
